Crazy Love Darkky
This crazy Darkky was designed by fvckmutt and was bought by jelapin and given design edits. Crazy Love Darkky (Crazy, or Love for short) is extraordinarily pale in his skin, with a red tinted underbelly, and stitched segments that are patterned with hearts on top of the typical stripes. His hair is almost about the same as any ordinary Darkky, save for the fact a segment of it curls upwards, and his hair length drifts down into a thick mane on his neck. His eyes have black sclera, with pink irises and white pupils. It is said he originated from Darkky's longing for someone to love. His typical self seems relatively harmless at first glance. He's a very charming, friendly, and perky fellow, someone you might as well meet! Almost as if he has some sort of mesmerizing effect on him. ...Which is true, actually. He silently begs and garners for attention, so much so that his powers causes the subtlest of twinges in unknowing strangers (folks who already closely know of him, know of his abilities, or has a negative view on Darkkies in general, or other Darkkies are unaffected.) to confront and strike up conversation, as if it was destiny. Over a varying span of time, Crazy Love will attempt to establish a relationship with this new person. (However, if at any given point said person learns of his specific power, his spell will break on them.) Once deemed as a best friend, or a romantic interest, Crazy Love will urge his new companion to help him open his "ice-cold heart" (the chained locket around his neck). At this rate, the other individual typically is no longer under Crazy Love's spell. Yet due to being whisked into this relationship with him, it's all the harder to pull away. Upon denial, Crazy Love will enter a rather vocal grief state, oh what a world, what a world, woe is me. However, if some poor sap was to unlock the locket, Crazy Love nigh-immediately pulls a 180. As, little did many know, the majority of the rest of his power sources from his locket. Opening it is essentially like opening Pandora's box! ...Okay, maybe not that severe at all, but still. Unlocked Crazy Love is where his name truly comes into play. His locket measly floats around him as if it's its own sentient being, with blinking eyes surrounding the inside, and emitting a strange, attention-grabbing aura. With his "ice-cold heart" opened up, he'll take advantage of his burst in power, and become irresistible. He'll proudly walk the streets with brainwashed fans cheering for him, fainting with passion, and begging for autographs (Yet, earlier individuals described are still unaffected). He could easily talk his "fans" into building statues and buildings in his name. This all, however, drains a lot out of him. Eventually, he'll run out of energy to keep his forced popularity going, and end up passive out, the locket reattaching itself around his neck, and sealing. All of those who've been affected return back to their regular state, as though nothing had happened. ...Except for whatever Crazy Love made them build. It's said that breaking his locket will render him as completely powerless, and he will slowly lose the physical energy allowing him to keep, well, living, and eventually fall into a fatal coma. Category:Darkkys